


Tianshan Christmas Extravaganza

by zebzy1



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebzy1/pseuds/zebzy1
Summary: A extravaganza of Christmas TianShan for "TianShanChristmasevent'Day 1 (Christmas Lights) - Summary - Mo Guan Shan had no idea how he got in this position...But here he was, tied up with Christmas lights and He Tian looming over him (established relationship)





	1. Tied Up and Down

Mo Guan Shan had no idea how the hell he got into situation.

Well...no that was a lie. 

He knew the exact reason why he had gotten into this position. The starting point was definitely Jian Yi. He started this whole thing off by not being able to keep his mouth shut. For the past few days, he had been babbling all about Christmas and all the exciting things Zhang Xi and him were doing together.

This eventfully trigged He Tian into reacting and planning his usual devilish schemes. Previously, He Tian had never mentioned Christmas or anything related to the holiday to Mo at all so there was never any need to do anything for the occasion. 

That was Mo’s initial thought before he was suddenly called over to He Tian’s place one late evening in the last weeks of December. 

The first thing he was greeted with in He Tian’s massive apartment, was the big ass Christmas tree filling up the corner of his bedroom. 

“What the fuck is this?!” the red-haired swore, not expecting to see the spiky tree. 

“Huh?” He Tian said dumbly, as if not understanding why Guan Shan was so shocked, although the redhead has a feeling He Tian knew exactly why he was feeling this way. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know what the fuck is going on! I thought you didn’t really celebrate Christmas. Why is there a tree in the corner of your bedroom?” 

“Oh, that,” He Tian hummed “Well, hearing about Jian Yi talked about Christmas got me a little excited. I realised this is ample time for me to spend time with my little red ball of  
fluff and I couldn’t just let this time go.” 

Mo shook his head slightly in disbelief. 

“And, this made you buy the tree?” 

“Pretty much. I thought we could decorate the tree together.” 

“I’m leaving.” Mo Guan Shan announced loudly as he turned around so he could start heading to the door. 

“Wait!” He Tian yelled as he jumped forwards so he could close the distance between him and Mo. 

He managed to grab the back of the redhead’s shirt before he could take a step close to the door. He scrunched up the material in a tight ball as he tugged slightly as he held Mo Guan Shan back. 

“Come on, little Mo, don’t be like that. All we will be doing is decorating the tree.” 

“Just decorating the tree?” 

“I promise...” 

Mo Guan Shan weighed his options. He could just leave now. At this point of the relationship, He Tian wouldn’t use violence to stop him. But, then again, if he did leave it would make things a little tense between them. 

And, he guessed somewhere secretly in his mind, it was kind of...sweet for He Tian planning this. 

“Fine...” Mo Guan Shan grumbled as he turned around to face the black haired boy. 

He was greeted with a pleasant smile on He Tian’s. A hand reached forward and before Guan Shan realised it, he felt He Tian’s warm hand start to move back and forth in his hair. 

“Thanks.” He Tian said voice unnaturally soft. 

Mo let out a slightly uncomfortable sigh and took a slight step back to stop He Tian from ruffling his hair. While they were now in a relationship, Mo wasn’t that comfortable with all the sweet and sappy stuff coming with it. 

While, he did like when He Tian did nice and gentle actions, there were times when he didn’t know how to react to them. So, he would just naturally try to get away from them. 

He knew his unintentional rejections may be hurting He Tian somewhat. No matter how much the black haired boy tried to hide it, there was always that awkward moment afterwards where He Tian’s eyes would dim slightly at Mo moving away from him. 

“I told you its fine. Do you even have any decorations for the tree?” Mo spoke up, hoping his words would distract from the strange moment after his little reaction. 

He Tian took the bait as he let out a gigantic smile. 

“Yeah, I brought a bunch at the same time as the tree. There just in the other room. I’ll get it now. Make yourself comfortable. As you know by now Mo Guan Shan, my home is your home too.” 

With those words and a little wink, He Tian quickly left room to get the directions before Mo could start scolding him for those words. 

Now that he was alone, Mo decided he might as well just do what He Tian said. He quickly slipped off his thick jacket and unwrapped the woolly scarf around his neck. It was extremely freezing outside but the sky just refused to snow a single drop. 

After hanging up his belongings in one of the corner of the rooms, Mo decided to approach the Christmas tree. He Tian must have spent a lot on it. It was a luscious green and seemed to be in good quality and condition. Not to mention the height too. The tree fit perfectly, the top of it just grazing the ceiling of the apartment. If it fit this perfectly, he was  
positive that He Tian had forked out a significant amount of cash for this. 

“I’m back!” He Tian sang as he entered the room, this time carrying multiple cardboard boxes in his arms effortlessly. 

Mo Guan Shan quickly approached him and grabbed the first few boxes of the pile and lifted them from He Tian. His eyes widened at the healthy weight in his arms, a little surprised that it was this heavy. 

“Why is this so heavy? I’m only holding three of these boxes.” Mo Guan Shan asked, a little curious. 

“I may have been gone a little overboard with the decorations.” He Tian admitted with a little shrug. 

Mo Guan Shan’s eyebrows drew close together and he quickly walked back to the tree. Bending down he placed the boxes on the wooden floor. Immediately, his hands went to the unsealed lid of the box before he grabbed onto the edges and pulled the opening up to reveal the hidden contents inside. 

He was greeted with the site of multiple Christmas balls, different sizes and colours were stacked up to the very top. It looked like He Tian had gotten literally every colour of the rainbow in this box. 

“What the chicken dick hell?” Mo Guan Shan exclaimed at all the decorations. 

It was even worse when he lifted that box to look at the one underneath to find it stacked with mini Santa Clause and his wife figurines. 

“I did tell you I went a little overboard.” He Tian pointed out as he placed his three boxes on the floor next to Mo Guan Shan. 

“A little? This last box is full of star figures. You know you only need one and that goes on top of the tree? Why the fuck did you get this many?” Mo Guan Shan asked flabbergast.

“Does it even matter? Let’s start decorating.” He Tian said, ignoring Mo’s scolding. 

Mo Guan Shan shook his head but decided to leave the situation for now. Instead, he started to get out the decoration from the box. 

Both boys soon fell into a routine. They would talk casually as they started to decorate the tree. There were a lot of decorations and both of them were determined to get it all on to the tree. 

Mo Guan Shan had to admit he was having fun. It was surprisingly calm and soothing to do this with He Tian. There was no pressure of perfection so they could put the decorations wherever they wanted on this tree. They started off filing the bottom and worked their way towards the top. By that point, He Tian had gone to get a ladder so they could make sure they did every inch of the tree. 

There were times during their light conversations where He Tian would actually make Guan Shan laugh. As kids in middle school, Mo Guan Shan would think that this would be the last thing he would ever do with He Tian. 

The relationship hadn’t started off well nor had it progressed the better at first either. It took a long time for either of them to reach this stage where they could be comfortable doing this with each other. Jian Yi and Zhang Xi had been in a similar situation a few times but they figured it out quicker between the two. 

For Mo and He Tian, it took a lot more time and drained them both out by the end of it.

Finally, the tree was covered in a sparkle of decorations. Nearly every inch of the tree was covered with some ornament or another whether it was angles, reindeers, snowflakes or  
just Christmas balls. Mo Guan Shan talk a couple step backs so he could admire their achievement. 

He had to admit, it looked really good. 

But...it was missing something. 

“Shit, we forgot to put the Christmas lights up.” He Tian spoke up, a little behind him, as he picked up a string of lights from a box in front of him. 

“Oh fuck,” Mo Guan swore “that’s meant to go first right? I forgot all about it.” 

“No matter,” He Tian started “We can just add them on now. I don’t think it matters.” 

“Yeah, neither do I. Once that done, I can leave.” 

“Leave?” He Tian piped up, looking surprised like he didn’t expect Mo Guan Shan to say that word. 

“Yeah, I’m not staying here tonight.” 

“Why not?” 

“I have an early morning at work tomorrow. I don’t need to stay here and be distracted by you.” Mo Guan Shan answered. 

He turned around so he could look back at the tree to decide how they would wind the Christmas lights around it. 

And, this was the first mistake Guan Shan made that night. 

With his back to He Tian, he didn’t see the way those black eyes lit up with a devious idea or the way those slick lips slid up in a devilish grin. 

Slowly approaching Mo Guan Shan in behind like approaching a shifty reindeer, He Tian made his way behind the unaware boy with his hands filled with endless cords of lights. 

The ambush was quick and efficient. Mo Guan Shan suddenly felt something knock against his back and he was brought to the floor effortlessly. Confusion flooded the redhead’s mind. Before he knew it he felt a pressure was felt on top of him from behind. 

This is when he started to struggles. He didn’t manage to slip away but he did manage to turn around so he was lying on his back and so he could stare furiously at the cause of the ambush. 

“What the chicken dick fuck?!” 

He Tian loomed over him, a grin reaching from ear to ear. 

Mo Guan Shan automatically moved his hand so he could punch the black haired boy so he would get off him. But, he failed to move his arms. 

Confused at the lack of corporation from his limbs, Mo Guan Shan looked down so he could see what was wrong.

He instantly noticed what was wrong. 

Tied around his wrists tightly, bounding them together, were the Christmas lights. Following the trail, he realised that the other end of the line was closed rightly in one of He Tian’s hands. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Mo Guan Shan asked, not understanding what He Tian was planning at all. 

“Nothing much.” He Tian answered swiftly, the grin still on his face. 

“Untie me!” 

“Nope.” He Tian replied popping the ‘p’ 

“I don’t have time for your games. I told you I will have to leave soon as I have an early morning-”

Mo Guan Shan couldn’t say another word as he felt soft lips press against his effectively shutting him up. The kiss was gentle, lips moving slowly and sensually against his. The redhead didn’t react at the first few seconds before it clicked in his mind what had happened. 

Before Mo knew what he was doing, he started to mimic He Tian’s movements. They rarely kissed like this, where everything was just taken so slow and carefully. Mo Guan Shan could feel every slight movement He Tian made with his lips, the soft brushes and small gasps escaping from them as they kissed. 

Mo Guan Shan didn’t know how longed they kissed for like this, but by time He Tian lifted his head away the redhead was gasping for air. 

“I want you to stay over...” 

Mo Guan Shan felt something warm brush over his stomach as he felt one of He Tian’s hands slip slightly under his shirt and press against his belly. 

Letting a sharp gasp, Mo Guan Shan couldn’t reply. He Tian bending forwards, this time to his neck. Soft kisses pressed against his jaw line and Mo Guan Shan felt himself unintentionally lift his head higher so he could give He Tian more access to his neck. He Tian took the bait and slid his lips across the redhead’s neck and jaw line. 

“Sto-Stop the f-fuck now...” Mo Guan Shan managed to speak up through the lust that was building in his body. 

Fuck He Tian and the way he moved. This wasn’t fair at all. He was pretty sure that the bastard was making this soft and sensitive as possible. With his hands tied up and he was  
locked into place with He Tian’s body on top of him, there was no way he could run away from the gentleness. 

He Tian lifted his head off Mo Guan’s neck and licked his lips making them glisten. 

“Hmm.” 

“D-Don’t act like that. Stop doing it like this bastard.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, little Mo.” 

“You’re doing this on purpose!” 

He Tian’s eyes narrowed and his face looked focused on a thought in his mind. The hand underneath Mo’s shirt went higher causing Mo’s breath to hitch. 

“Do you hate it?” 

Mo Guan Shan eyes widened at the words and he unwittingly flexed against the made-shift ropes against his wrist. Why couldn’t he snap the Christmas lights around his wrists? 

They weren’t made out of fucking steel or something. He should be able to easily get out of this. 

“Do you hate this? Do you hate when I’m this gentle to you?” He Tian asked as he bended down and pressed a kiss against Mo’s cheek. 

A chill ran through his body and another gasp flooded out of Mo Guan’s mouth. Shit. 

This really wasn’t fair. With his body tied up like this, there was nowhere for Mo to move or hide. 

Or run away... 

“Answer me, little Mo...” He Tian trailed off as he nudged his nose against the bottom of Mo Guan Shan’s chin so he could place a kiss against the middle of his neck. 

Mo Guan Shan said nothing as his body tensed up at the action. Sensing this, He Tian stilled in his actions. Everything was silent between the two. Mo Guan Shan was sure neither of  
them even breathes in those seconds. 

He Tian let out a sudden sigh as he lifted himself a little so he could give some space between the two of them. 

“Forget it.” He said abruptly. 

The times where He Tian would show his emotions on his face were scarce. So any time that he did, Mo Guan Shan usually find it as a privilege. The black haired boy was hard to read even when they were back in middle school. 

However now, He Tian’s emotions were clear as daylight on his face. He was disappointed at the lack of response. He looked...guilty and regret filled his face. It looked like he thought his actions were a huge mistake and he shouldn’t have done any of this in the first place. 

Seeing this, made Mo Guan Shan’s chest tighten. 

“I’ll untie you.” He Tian said as he removed his probing hand from beneath Mo Guan Shan’s shirt so he could remove the Christmas lights from Mo Guan Shan’s arms. 

However before he could even do so, Mo Guan Shan managed to lift himself up towards He Tian suddenly. 

This time it was Mo Guan Shan who stopped He Tian’s actions. He pressed his lips enthusiastically against He Tian’s. There was certain gentleness in the action, something that Mo Guan Shan always lacked. Maybe it was because it was too much to reveal to someone or something he didn’t like to do...but at this moment Guan Shan didn’t mind kissing He Tian  
like this. 

Like him before, He Tian didn’t react at first as he was too shocked to do so. This didn’t last for long as He Tian began to exchange the kiss, lips moving against Mo Guan Shan’s like two dancers on a ballroom floor. 

They separated a while later and Mo Guan Shan leaned back down on the floor, breathing heavily. 

“I don’t...hate it...” Mo Guan Shan admitted, cheeks flooding red.

He Tian eyes widened to shock before his lips lifted into a smile. 

“That’s good to know.” 

Silence filled the room for a few seconds as they stared at one another. 

“Fine I guess I can stay tonight. Just have to get up a lot earlier to get ready for work.” Mo Guan Shan announced. 

He Tian hummed in agreement happy with that. 

“Okay, so now you can untie me.” 

“What? Why would I ever to do that?” 

“He Tian!” 

“I am not going to untie you...As I plan to be very gentle with you tonight...” 

And, before Mo Guan Shan knew it, He Tian’s lips were softly against his yet again letting him fall into these feelings for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually meant to be really sexy and a NSFW at first before it became sweet and cute....I hope this is okay...Thanks for reading it! Let me know what you think!


	2. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian was finding it extremely hard to find a present for Mo Guan Shan (Established Relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a continuation of my first fiction which you can read here... (But you don’t have to read it to read this)

There was rarely a time where He Tian would feel confused or uncertain or anything. He prided himself in his ability to make quick swift decisions and being fully confident on what he decided on. 

However, this was far from the situation he was in now. Hell, this was actually the first time He Tian felt this unsure of himself. 

And the cause of this was a redhead boy named Mo Guan Shan. 

A really cute and sexy boy at this, He Tian reminded himself as his eyes scanned across the products behind the shop window. His lips curled up slightly and he let out an annoyed ‘tssk’ when everything he laid his eyes upon failed to peak his interest. 

While the night he had with Mo Guan Shan yesterday underneath the Christmas tree was satisfying and extremely hot, he knew he somewhat owed Mo Guan Shan an apology. The redhead boy was meant to go to work early this morning; however He Tian had kept him up too long last night which caused him to oversleep. 

Well, cutting the facts short, Mo Guan Shan was late to work and was extremely pissed at He Tian. 

He Tian knew he was going to get a large earful when Mo Guan Shan would come to his house later tonight, no doubt would be still angry at the black haired boy for causing him to be late for work. 

So, He Tian came up with one of his brilliant ideas and thought that he would get Mo Guan Shan a present to soften him up somewhat. Well, to be honest, He Tian had already planned to get Mo Guan Shan a Christmas present so this was technically hitting two birds with one stone. He could get Mo Guan Shan a Christmas present as well as defuse the red head explosive anger. 

However, this was exactly where He Tian’s major problem was stemming from. 

He Tian didn’t know what to buy for Mo Guan Shan. 

He didn’t usually have a problem buying gifts for him...but this time he was struggling. He Tian knew where the trouble was stemming from too. All the gifts that He Tian would get for Mo Guan Shan were usually humorous and teasing. Nothing from the heart, just careless gifts that He Tian thought would get a reaction out of Mo Guan Shan. 

But, this time, He Tian wanted to be serious. He wanted to get a thoughtful gift, something Mo Guan Shan would treasure and keep for a long time (preferably forever). 

But, there was damned nothing that he wanted!

He had left his apartment early morning, soon after Mo Guan Shan had, and heading straight for the biggest markets in the city. But, nothing satisfied He Tian. All the suggested gift items he came across fell short of what he wanted. 

With this one present, he wanted to be sappy. He wanted to be sweet, no matter how much it might annoy Mo Guan Shan. He wanted to make him happy. Was that so much to ask for? 

Dim light was starting to seep through the foggy streets of the high-end branded shopping street. It was well in the afternoon and He Tian hadn’t brought anything yet. The weather was just as freezing as the day before but still missing any sight of snow. 

He Tian abstractly wondered if it was even going to snow this Christmas. 

It was getting a little late now. He would have to get Mo Guan Shan something or else he would be going back home with empty hands and an angry Mo Guan Shan. There were only a few hours left before Mo Guan Shan would get off work and head to his house. He Tian needed to be there so he could open the door and let Mo Guan Shan in after all. 

He Tian let out a sigh as he pushed a gloved hand down the side pocket of his thick coat. At once, he brought it out again and held a posh phone tightly in his palm.  
With a simple few touches he managed to get up the phone contact that he wanted. 

Time for Plan B 

XXXXXXXXX

Plan B was a stupid decision. It sucked. 

In hindsight, He Tian probably should have thought of this earlier. 

Jian Yi was not the best person to call for it this type of situation. The idiot was sitting in the seat opposite He Tian a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn’t the only one present on the table either. Zhang Xi sat next to him, looking less than pleased to be here. 

But, as the saying goes, wherever Jian Yi was Zhang Xi was never too far away. 

They were in a small coffee shop on a corner street. He Tian had ordered a simple coffee while Jian Yi had ordered some extravagant flavour topped with a massive amount of whipped cream and covered with multi coloured sprinkles. Zhang Xi had also gone simple like He Tian and just had a vanilla Mocha in front of him. 

“A gift for red head...” Jian Yi said, still calling Mo Guan Shan by that name even though they had left middle school a long time ago “How about some kind of special sandwich? Mo Guan Shan loves that food a lot right?” 

He Tian let out an annoyed sigh and narrowed his eyes at Jian Yi. 

“I told you it had to be special. A sandwich won’t do at all.” 

“It won’t? Are you sure?” Jian Yi questioned back, acting oblivious. 

“I’m positive you idiot.” 

They were lucky that the coffee shop was pretty empty so they could talk this openly about the subject. Apart from an old couple that were cuddling on the other side of the room and the barista behind the counter, there was no one present in the coffee shop.

“Okay, I got it, jeez don’t have to act so mean to me,” Jian Yi whined “At least I’m trying to help.” 

“Can you not be better at it?” 

“Lighten up He Tian,” Zhang Yi butted in finally taking his eyes off his coffee “We did come here straight away when you called us for help.” 

“I know that,” He Tian started to argue back “I don’t have time for this bullshit. Little Mo will be home soon. I need something before then.”

“Fine, fine...” Jian Yi relented “Give me a second. I’ll think of something.” 

He Tian doubted this and instead just turned his attention back to his coffee. When did things get this hard? Why couldn’t he find a present for Mo Guan Shan? Everything he thought of just made him second guessed himself. Nothing felt right in his mind. 

“How about sex?” Jian Yi abruptly spoke up; rather loudly “You can just fuck him real good. Red head will be really happy with that!” 

Zhang Xi fist hit against the top of Jian Yi head with precise aim. The sound was audible along with Jian Yi overreacted cry of pain. He Tian knew that Zhang Xi had held back and probably didn’t even cause any real pain. 

“Zhang Xi! Why the hell did you hit me for?” 

“You know why...What the hell are you thinking? We aren’t alone you know?” Zhang Yi hissed head jerking back to the old couple who had stop their PDA actions to stare at their table with wide eyes. 

Jian Yi had been super loud with his suggestion and had no gained some unwanted attention from the couple and the barrister whose cheeks were a bright red in colour. 

“As much as I would love to do that to my little Mo, and I do it a lot already as it is, I really want to give him something...important.” He Tian said loudly. 

“Can you not be a little quieter?!” Zhang Xi scolded lowly “both of you stop saying those suggesting things and you are going to cause the barista to actually faint from embarrassment.” 

“Won’t be the first time...” Jian Yi grumbled, arms crossing over his chest and a pout on his face. 

“Can we get back to me now?” He Tian interrupted the spat between the two “What do I get Mo Guan Shan?” 

Silence. 

Great, He Tian thought. Might as well just give up for today...he might as well as try another day for a present. It was just useless to find something for Mo Guan Shan today. This wasn’t what He Tian planned and it didn’t sit well that he was just giving up. 

But, he was slowly driving crazy at the thought of not getting Mo Guan Shan a perfect present. Something or anything that would make him happy, grateful and pleased. 

“Maybe...” Zhang Xi suddenly spoke up attentively “you shouldn’t get Mo Guan Shan something he wants...but something that he needs.” 

“What do you mean by that?” He Tian questioned, feeling that Zhang Xi might be on to something. 

“Well....” 

XXXXXXXX 

It was perfect. 

He Tian couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He paced around the bedroom of his apartment as anticipation flooded through his veins. 

There was nothing more perfect than the present he held in his hands. 

He was clutching it tightly; a little scared if he lost his grip on it. It was a risky present too, and he had no idea how Mo Guan Shan might react to it. 

Zhang Xi had explained that it could go either way of the spectrum between like or dislike and He Tian couldn’t agree with him more. Mo Guan Shan could react either positively or negatively to the present although He Tian was praying for the former. 

The sharp knock on the front door had stopped all the unnecessary thoughts in He Tian’s mind. No point of trying to back out now. He Tian was going to for this with all the confidence of a God. 

“I’m coming!” He Tian sang as he made his way to the front door of his apartment. 

A hand went to hide the present behind his back and he used the other to open the door. 

He was instantly greeted with the gorgeous scowl splayed across Mo Guan Shan’s face. 

“How was work?” He Tian asked peppy. 

“Shit,” Mo Guan Shan commented as he slipped into the apartment “I nearly got fucking fired because of you.”

“Aw, don’t be like that! You were just as...hyped up...as I was last night. After all, it does take two to tango.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

Mo Guan Shan had now settled well into the apartment and had slipped off his cosy coat and taken off his scarf. He dumped it on He Tian’s bed, not really in the mood to hang it up. 

He Tian decided this was the perfect opportunity to hep present his present with Mo Guan Shan back to him while he was preoccupied putting the items on the bed. 

Closing up behind him, He Tian stopped when he was just a few inches away from the red head. 

“Little Mo...” he whispered. 

“Fuck!” Mo Guan Shan jumped around, a little surprised at the close proximity of He Tian’s voice. 

He was even more surprised when he was greeted with a small box that was held in He Tian’s palm and was facing to him. It was covered in red wrapping paper which had a snowflake pattern over it. He Tian watched Mo Guan Shan carefully to see his reaction but all he could read so far from the boys face was confusion. 

“What is this?” Mo Guan Shan asked slowly, not understanding why he was seeing the package in He Tian’s hands. 

“It’s a present. Just for you.” He Tian announced. 

“For me?” 

“Yup, just for you. A Christmas present. A little early but I don’t think neither of us will mind. Come on, open it up!” 

“I swear to god He Tian I am not in the mood. If this is something stupid He Tian, I’ll-”

“It’s not, Mo Guan Shan, I promise. Please open it.” He Tian said firmly, using Mo’s full name to show how serious about this. 

Mo Guan Shan realised the use of this and read the situation instantly. He Tian’s eyes were firm and a little too bright. Whatever this present was, it was definitely important. 

Carefully, Mo Guan Shan brought his hands up and took the present off He Tian’s hands. He Tian watched impatiently as Mo Guan Shan unwrapped the present, wanting to see his reaction instantly. 

It took a few seconds for Mo Guan Shan to take off the wrapping paper and was now holding a small, rectangle black box. He Tian watched as Mo Guan Shan’s teeth dug into his bottom lip as his hand lifted up the lid of the box to reveal the contents inside. 

A small, surprised gasp spilled from Mo Guan Shan’s mouth at once at the sight of present. 

“This is...” Mo Guan Shan trailed off, completely speechless at the gift. 

“I...I know it might be a little too much. But, you are here so often that you might as well be living here. So, I made you a copy of my apartment keys. Now, you can come here whenever you like. My home is now your home too...” 

The key to He Tian’s apartment was a bright, stainless steel and sat nicely inside the box. He Tian knew it was a big step, not just for Mo Guan Shan but for both of them. But, like Zhang Xi had suggested to him this was something Mo Guan Shan needed, not wanted. 

The redhead was here nearly every single day and it was only right for He Tian to give access to his apartment. He Tian knew they hadn’t even discussed the step of living together or even anything remotely close to this idea but he wanted Mo Guan Shan to know this option was available. 

That he could start officially staying over whenever he wanted. 

This was what the small key in the box represented. It wasn’t an extravagant present or anything close to it, but this was something from He Tian’s heart. 

“He Tian...” Mo Guan Shan started voice in a too low of a tone. 

A rejection was coming. He Tian could feel it. The present had been a bad idea. 

“You don’t have to live here or anything like that,” He Tian started to soften the blow before it could make a full brutal impact on him “I thought I could give it to you so you won’t have to wait for me if you wanted to come to my house if I wasn’t in at the time...You know what, forget it. I’ll take the key back. You don’t have to-”

This time Mo Guan Shan was the one to shut He Tian up while he was rambling which was highly unusual. 

Mo Guan Shan’s lips pressed against He Tian’s with a strong pressure. He Tian let out a grin as the feel of Mo Guan Shan’s lips, never getting tired of the feeling. Not that he would ever feel board of kissing Mo Guan Shan. 

He Tian soon got over the seconds of shock before he started to press back into the kiss with a passion in ten folds. Mo Guan Shan let out a muffled gasp at the pressure but returned it back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Soon enough, lips were moving vigorously, lips slipping against one of another and heavy moans filled the room. 

It took a while for both boys to separate. 

The need for oxygen was what caused it. They both separated both breathing heavily from the strong kiss and Mo Guan Shan’s cheeks a rosy red. 

“Don’t you fucking dare take it back...” Mo Guan Shan warned between breaths “This is my Christmas present. I’m keeping it. You’re going to have to fight me if you want to take the key.” 

He Tian stared at Mo Guan Shan, eyes widened a little at the words. He really should have expected this reaction from Mo but it never crossed his mind. That’s what made his relationship so perfect with Mo Guan Shan. 

The excitement of not knowing how the other was going to react was just exhilarating.

When had he fallen so much in love with Mo Guan Shan? He Tian couldn’t pin point it. Maybe it was the moment he first laid eyes on him back in middle school. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight.” 

“What?!” 

He Tian let out a laugh at Mo Guan Shan’s shrieked response and quickly swooped down for another passionate kiss. 

“Thank you for accepting my present, little Mo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thanks for reading this! As you can tell, what I will be doing is linking each chapter with another to make this kind of a mini-series. But, each chapter will still be spate so you won’t really have to read one for another chapter to make sense. They are all still stand alone.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading the chapter and also tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually meant to be really sexy and a NSFW at first before it became sweet and cute....I hope this is okay...Thanks for reading it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
